


Coisas que Castiel não pode fazer

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se havia algo que a lista que Castiel carregava em seu bolso provava é que seres humanos eram esquisitos e não faziam sentido, ou pelo menos o humano que ele se preocupava de observar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coisas que Castiel não pode fazer

Se havia algo que a lista que Castiel carregava em seu bolso provava é que seres humanos eram esquisitos e não faziam sentido, ou pelo menos o humano que ele se preocupava de observar com mais atenção com o propósito de entende-lo. Dean Winchester tinha uma tendência um tanto autoritária ele reparou dês do inicio da sua convivência, dizendo freqüentemente coisas que ele podia ou não podia fazer, algumas dessas ordens eram apenas algo vindo da teimosia (e francamente as vezes estupidez) do humano essas ele ignorava, outras eram razoáveis como não transportá-lo de um lugar a outro sem avisá-lo e não invadir o seu espaço pessoal (essa última no entanto por razões que não entendia muito bem não se sentia muito compelido a cumprir). Mas haviam ordens que eram simplesmente estranhas, normalmente antes de Dean dizê-las olhava para ele mas ao mesmo tempo parecia estar meio distante como se estivesse vendo duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, suas pupilas se dilatavam e as vezes ele mordia seu lábio inferior e parecia meio perdido por um segundo e depois sua expressão mudava radicalmente, ele sacudia a cabeça ,parecia zangado por algum motivo, evitava fazer contato visual e lhe dizia mais alguma coisa que ele não podia fazer ,em geral coisas que Castiel acreditava que nunca teria a intenção de fazer. Há quatro dias Castiel estava anotando tais ordens naquele pedaço de papel.

Coisas que Castiel não pode fazer :

Castiel não pode usar botas de Cowboy

Castiel não pode comer torta na frente de Dean

Castiel não pode mais entrar nos sonhos de Dean sob circunstancia nenhuma

Castiel não pode fazer referências a Star Wars

Castiel não pode assoviar músicas do AC/DC e do Metallica

Castiel não pode tocar na cicatriz que ele deixou no ombro de Dean

Ele suspira olhando para a lista antes de ir visitar os irmãos Winchester e pensando três coisas, a primeira se algum novo item vai ser adicionado a lista, e segundo se algum dia Dean e aquela lista vão começar a fazer algum sentido para ele, e terceiro que talvez ele devesse mostrá-la para Sam e perguntar a sua opinião a respeito.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas


End file.
